thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruthless's First Tribute Games
Tributes District 1 male: Frazer Guereca, age 18 D1 Female: Ruby James, age 16 D2 Male: Washington Greer, age 18 D2 Female: Sunny Flint, age 18 D3 Male: Israel Overton, age 18 D3 Female: Hetti Blair, age 16 D4 Male: Joseph Manganelli, age 15 D4 Female: Makenna Burkhart, age 16 D5 Male: Parker Rizzo, age 14 D5 Female: Vivian Himes, age 16 D6 Male: Jameson Diaz, age 18 D6 Female: Brynn Simms, age 15 D7 Male: Alex Shelby, age 16 D7 Female: Laurynn Steele, age 17 D8 Male: Jake Looney, age 16 D8 Female: Leah Moyer, age 14 D9 Male: Kaiden Purdue, age 16 D9 Female: Elena Boykin, age 12 D10 Male: Austin Boyce, age 16 D10 Female: Kimora Palma, age 14 D11 Male: Ayden Rogers, age 15 D11 Female: Piper Dawkins, age 14 D12 Male: Joaquin Lowe, age 17 D12 Female: Ariana Lemieux, age 12 D13 Male: Elias Moshe, age 15 D13 Female: Christyana Ballistero, age 15 Scores District 1 male: Frazer Guereca, score of 10 D1 Female: Ruby James, score of 10 D2 Male: Washington Greer, score of 9 D2 Female: Sunny Flint, score of 8 D3 Male: Israel Overton, score of 6 D3 Female: Hetti Blair, score of 5 D4 Male: Joseph Manganelli, score of 8 D4 Female: Makenna Burkhart, score of 10 D5 Male: Parker Rizzo, score of 4 D5 Female: Vivian Himes, score of 5 D6 Male: Jameson Diaz, score of 6 D6 Female: Brynn Simms, score of 10 D7 Male: Alex Shelby, score of 7 D7 Female: Laurynn Steele, score of 10 D8 Male: Jake Looney, score of 4 D8 Female: Leah Moyer, score of 6 D9 Male: Kaiden Purdue, score of 7 D9 Female: Elena Boykin, score of 5 D10 Male: Austin Boyce, score of 3 D10 Female: Kimora Palma, score of 4 D11 Male: Ayden Rogers, score of 5 D11 Female: Piper Dawkins, score of 8 D12 Male: Joaquin Lowe, score of 2 D12 Female: Ariana Lemieux, score of 4 D13 Male: Elias Moshe, score of 2 D13 Female: Christyana Ballistero, score of 4 Arena The arena this year is a chain of islands, numbered 1-13. The Cornucopia is stationed on its own island. The depths of water seperating each island varies from knee high to hundreds of feet deep. Off to the side, there is the wreck of a ship, holding anything. Debilitating ruins are found on Island 5. A large swamp encompasses Islands 7-8. Basically, each island differs slightly in biome. Games, Day 1 Piper Hawkins, D11 We rise up on the plates, into the warm air of the arena. I look around and see that I'm on a beach, surrounded by beautiful, crystalline waters and lush jungle. The air is pleasant and not humid, and the cornucopia stands right in the middle of a clearing. I see a few more islands to my west, and know that this must be an archipelago. 30 seconds left. I look around at my competition. To my left, The boy from 8, looking to the jungle, obviously looking for a place to flee. The one to my right, the girl from 7, is eyeing an axe in the pile. district 7. Lumber, hence the axe. ''10, 9, 8, 7, 6... ''I decide I just have to go for it. The Cornucopia is the only chance I have of making it out of here alive. I've never seen most, if any, of the tropical plants. ''5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GONG! ''My feet start flying swiftly in the direction of the Cornucopia. I'm the first one there, but the boy from one is quick to arrive after me. I grab a switchblade and a pack and duck just before his spear lodges into the Cornucopia. I run for the jungle, and disappear into the trees. Frazer Guereca, D1, Cornucopia The little brat from 11 got away! But how? Whatever, I'll just get her later. The other tributes are beginning to arrive, and I see the girl from 8 just make it to the Cornucopia before she falls to the ground, a knife in her neck. I look over to Ruby, who gives me a wink then proceeds to chase the boy from 3. I grab a spear and hone in on the girl from 6, and I hurl it at her. She rolls to the side, grabs a knife, and comes barreling toward me. I grab her and I'm just about to break her neck when the axe slams into my body. It sticks in my back with such force that I'm knocked over. The girl from 7, Laurynn, I think, pulls it out and buries it in my head. Ruby James, District 1, Cornucopia I clutch my knife harder and run toward the boy from 3. He won't strop running! I push myself a little harder and trip him with my foot, standing over him and smiling. "No, please!" he shouts. I grab him by his hair and slit his throat. I look at Frazer and begin to run toward him, but the girl from 7 buries an axe in his head. "No!" I scream, running to him. But his body lay lifeless at my feet and he's really gone. Category:Hunger Games Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Males Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:12 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds